Realization
by csinycastle85
Summary: Thought of this two chapter story while listening to of my favorite songs. Complete as is rated T to be safe. Important note: Some will short be others will be long.
1. Kate and Rick's Sign

Title: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not own "To Love Your More", Celine Dion does.

Author's Note: The futuristic two chapters story are inspired by two songs I recently heard. _Italic _is for song and _**bold italic**_is for character thoughts.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Kate and Rick's Sign

Mentions of: Vampire Weekend (2.6)

Song: To Love You More—Celine Dion

* * *

For some reason Kate unexpectedly awoke right at 11:30pm. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.

Once she was wide awake, she had feeling she needed to be up at and she couldn't figure out why.

_**Okay whatever is going on it had better be good…good thing I am on call this weekend.**_

Right as she got to her living room she decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music; that usually helps relax her mind. She had already sat down and was beginning to relax when she heard a faint knock on the door.

Kate quickly went back to her room to fetch her badge and service piece and cautiously walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw who was at her door; it was none other than Rick Castle. She was a little annoyed at him coming to her place unannounced in the middle of the night; that was until she saw the tears rolling down his face.

_**Okay, something definitely happened and now is not the time to be cross at him. Oh no, what if it has something to do with Alexis or Martha?**_

She couldn't help but pull Rick in and lead him to the couch. They sat down and Kate gently asked, "What is wrong Castle?"

Rick looked into Kate's amber eyes and said in such a low whisper Kate almost missed it.

"I caught Marina cheating on me again."

When she heard it, it broke Kate's heart; Rick and Marina had been together for only a few months and the first time she heard Marina was cheating on Rick, he convinced her to let it go.

She despised what the woman had been putting her partner and best friend through.

"Oh Rick come here," said Kate pulling him into her embrace and wrapped her arms around him.

As the song started to play again, Kate whispered into his ear in a soothing voice when she felt his arms wrap around her, "Go ahead and let it out."

With that, Rick bawled like a baby.

_Take me back in the arms I love_  
_Need me like you did before_  
_Touch me once again_  
_And remember when_  
_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you will break my heart_  
_She won't love you like I will_  
_I'm the one who'll stay_  
_When she walks away_  
_And you know I'll be standing here still_

_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_You will see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew_  
_Hold me so you can't let go_  
_Just believe in me_  
_I will make you see_  
_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_You will see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

_And some way all the love that we had can be saved_  
_Whatever it takes we'll find a way_  
_I'll be waiting for you_  
_Here inside my heart_  
_I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
_You will see I can give you_  
_Everything you need_  
_Let me be the one to love you more_

After crying for a good ten minutes, Rick felt better.

He lifted his head from her shoulder and said, "Thanks Kate, I knew I can count on you."

Kate looked into Rick's eyes and saw vulnerability in his eyes.

Suddenly she had an impulsive urge to do something she knew it was not the time for. Placing her hands on his face she pulled him in and gave a gentle kiss on the lips.

When they came apart and saw the shocked look on his face she knew she screwed it up, their friendship and their partnership.

Before she could continue to mentally punish herself Rick managed to get out of his confusion and respond, he pulled her into a hug.

After staying in the hug for a few minutes, Rick taking in Kate's cherry scent and Kate taking in his cologne scent, she knew that what she had did was not a bad idea after all.

When they came apart Rick placed a tender kiss on her lips and said, "Kate I promise you we'll make this right."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Realizations". Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Rick's Move

"Why thank you handsome, you look dashing yourself," Kate flirted back whilst accepting the rose.

Title: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. I also do not own "Lady in Red", Chris De Burgh does.

Author's Note: I know it has been done many times already, but I had to write it. _Italic _is for song, _**bold italic **_is for character thoughts/flashback, and italic underline for book title.

A/N 2: Okay not sure about what other titles will be in the Nikki Heat series so I made up a title.

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Chapter 2: Rick's Move

Song: Lady in Red—Sung By: Chris De Burgh

* * *

Rick never felt so sure. Tonight he was going to ask the all-important question.

As he put the finishing touches on the romantic dinner, he reflected back on their seven-month relationship. Kate had been there for him following his breakup. It didn't take long for them to realize they were soul mates. So they embarked on a 'taking it slow' relationship.

One thought went through his head such as their enchanting first kiss.

Then there is one thing he won't ever forget; an unexpected encounter. It happened a month and a half ago during at the publicity event for the last book in the Nikki Heat series _Final Heat_.

_**Kate had gone go to get them each a drink and Rick was chatting with the people there, waiting for her to return when he heard someone call his name.**_

_**"Rick?"**_

_**Rick said, "Excuse me" and turned around. When he did he came face to face with Marina Norb, the ex who cheated on him.**_

_**"Marina what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"**_

_**"I am here with my friend. Actually I am here because I want us to be together again. I am sorry for what I did."**_

_**Rick aghast and taken aback spat out, "Take you back? No way too late and sorry doesn't cut it now. You cheated on me not once, but twice."**_

_**"But, but," said Marina trying to get another word in but was interrupted.**_

_**"But you snooze you lose," said Kate suddenly in a triumphant voice upon returning with their drinks.**_

_**Marina turned her head slightly and sized up Kate by looking her up and down before turning cold.**_

_**"Who do you think you are, huh?"**_

_**"Katherine Beckett," said Kate as she set their drinks down and wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders daring to incite Marina's wrath.**_

_**"So you're the muse he has talked nonstop about," said Marina livid.**_

_**"Yes, yes I am and before you say anything regrettable, I have something to say to you."**_

_**Kate, who then loosened herself from Rick, walked over to Marina, leaned in and used her height advantage, causing Marina to cower a little.**_

_**"I know you were only with him because he is rich and when you got bored you cheated on him, twice. Now me, I am in it because I love him for who he is and not for his money. So you have one of two choices either you leave without another word or get in a load of trouble later because I am an NYPD detective."**_

_**Fuming Marina left and was never seen or heard from again.**_

_**When Kate straightened, Rick walked over in awe walked up to her, placed his arms around her waist and said, "That was hot having two woman fighting over me, but it is a no brainer I would rather be with you than her."**_

Rick smiled as he went back to the final preparations.

Right before knocking on Rick's door, Kate who had on a sexy gown with the right amount of cleavage showing to entice Rick and thought to herself, _**he won't know what hit him when he sees me.**_

She knocked on his door knowing soon enough she will see Rick's reaction.

Then Rick heard the knock and his heart rate rose rapidly with anticipation. He made a final check and then went to open the door.

With a single red rose in hand, he opened the door. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as his knees nearly buckled, and he nearly dropped the red rose when he saw her wearing a red strapless number that hugged her curves just right. She always knew how to make him feel weak.

"Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous tonight," said Rick in a suave voice and offered her the single red rose.

Rick pulled her into his loft and they began their evening.

-x-

After finishing dinner Rick carefully stood up, went over to the radio and turned on the CD player component and a slow song began to play. He then walked over to Kate, bowed and put out his hand and asked, "Kate, may I have this dance?"

"You certainly may Rick," replied Kate.

Rick clasped his left hand with Kate's right hand and he put his right hand on her bareback, and they began to dance to the slow song.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the highlights in your head that catch your eyes I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget, the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away  
I have never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

_The way you look tonight  
I never will forget, the way you look tonight  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
The lady in red  
My lady in red (I love you.)_

By the end of the song, Kate had her arms around Rick's waist and her head resting on his right shoulder. As the song had ended, Rick knew it was time.

"Kate, there is something I need to say," he whispered in to her ear.

Kate lifted her head and looked deep into Rick's eyes. Rick took a deep breath and began.

"Kate, you look absolutely ravishing tonight. When I saw you tonight, my knees nearly buckled. Kate you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Sure in the beginning, we butted heads but as time we went on I realized you are the one person I am truly meant to be with. Now I think we should take our relationship to a whole new level."

Rick still holding on to Kate's hand, got down on one knee and asked, "Ms. Katherine Beckett, will you do the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Kate who was a loss for words for a few seconds found her voice answered, "Yes, I will marry you Richard Alexander Rodgers!"

Rick with a big smile on his face let go of Kate's left hand, got out a 1.45CT Princess Cut Diamond engagement ring set in 14K White Gold and slid it on to Kate's ring finger.

After Rick stood up, he placed his hands on her face, tilted his head, leaned in and kissed her, gentle at first and then growing with intensity.

"Rick, I love you so much!" exclaimed Kate and gave him a big wet kiss, which Rick instantly deepened.

"Why don't we clean up here and then go upstairs to see where the rest of the night takes us?" asked Rick was a twinkle in his eye.

With nothing but pure love written all over her face, Kate smiled and they hurried and got the cleaning tasks done quickly (without causing another mess) and headed to his room.

For the rest of night, the two spent it making passionate love to each other.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Realization". Reviews are appreciated.

A/N 4: Important Please READ!-If seems like I am not posting, I am working on a big term paper, I will post again around the last week of October. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
